


【景拓】三天的少年遇见他（间章）（下）

by yuzi_sora



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzi_sora/pseuds/yuzi_sora
Summary: 两个社会人在三天的相遇中发生的甜甜小故事
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Sato Keigo





	【景拓】三天的少年遇见他（间章）（下）

NIGHT（间章）

可惜这是现实，不是漫画。

当佐藤景瑚站在他家门口的玄关处，在夜晚深不见五指的黑暗中和他说再见，川西拓实好烦，莫名的烦躁，心底还涌出了一股莫大的失落。虽说陪他去医院的是佐藤景瑚，送他回家的也是佐藤景瑚，本是陌生人的两人，他知道自己欠下的人情实在是太多了。 

可这只不过是人生中某个再平常不过的一天，也许过几天就会在记忆中慢慢淡忘，甚至忘记这个人。他们本是两条永不交汇的平行线，就算是交汇，最后的结局仍然是分离各自走远罢了。

回家的路上，川西拓实其实有问过佐藤景瑚需要他做什么报答恩情。但是佐藤景瑚却摇摇头，装着很轻浮的样子，不以为然地回答：“不用啦，就当我日行一善。”

太狡猾了。

川西拓实在门口挥手，身后房间的灯光与屋外的黑暗刺激得他眼睛疼，也可能是之前没卸妆的粉底流进眼睛了，他抬起手就胡乱地擦起来。

“…嗯？多大了还哭…takumi就这么不舍得我吗？”本应该已经走了的人带着戏谑的声音又走了回来，耍帅似的单手撑着门框。

川西拓实脑内顿时青筋暴起，立刻辩驳：“才没有！别自作多情了…真的是！我只是粉底流进眼睛里了！！”

“好好好那我走啦晚安~”

佐藤景瑚像是故意挑起事端后看热闹，满意地看完小猫咪闹腾，转身离去。

什么嘛，这个人，总是能打断自己的思路。川西拓实有些委屈，有些焦躁，仿佛所有的情绪都被闷在了秋日的空气中，又烦又燥，又酸又痒。佐藤景瑚离去的背影融进了黑暗，如梦如幻，若即若离，仿佛伸手就能触碰的实体，又仿佛黑不见底的空洞。

川西拓实情不自禁地抬起手想去触碰，又苦笑着自嘲自己像个傻子。

你好狡猾啊，狡猾得像个小偷。

只光临一晚。

D3

天气转凉，又突然回温，接着气温就骤降至个位数。空气中的水气仿佛都自带冰镇效果，把街上的客人都赶走。

离新年还不剩几天，佐藤景瑚的假期已经开始了。只能说店长是个好人，不怎么让他加班。说实话，他觉得自己虽说不是可以在家里呆一两个月不出门的人，也算是还挺宅的那种，平时只要没人叫他出门，他基本也就瘫在家里。

休假第一天，生物钟还处在工作状态，即便是本人想睡个懒觉睡到天亮，也还是早早的在清晨睁开了眼睛。佐藤景瑚眼睛比别人干涩一点，早晨起床时也挺需要毅力的。不过今天放假，可以继续睡觉。很快他就理直气壮地翻了个身，又合上了眼睛。不一会儿便迷糊了起来。

也不知睡没睡着，反正是浅睡眠，所以当楼道内传来脚步声时，他很快醒了过来。又翻了个身，懊恼地将头塞进被子里。本以为外面的动静只会持续一会儿，没想到蒙在被子里还能不断地听见外面的响声。脚步声不说，还有箱子被举起放下的声音，行李箱的滚轮声，钥匙互相摩擦产生的撞击声。佐藤景瑚伸手拉下盖住脸的被子，已经清醒的了，脸上透露出被吵醒的不满。

到底是怎么一回事啊，他不满地起身，从床上翻出一件厚实的卫衣，他还挺怕冷的，即便是透过窗外的明媚阳光，也不能让他对冬天室外的温度有半点期许。

佐藤景瑚打开房门一探究竟的时候，天气太冷了，迫不得已带上了围巾，他将半张脸埋在围巾里。

邂逅总是在普通的日子，普通的地点。可是它却那么离奇，仿佛一切都是为了这场邂逅一般。佐藤景瑚想到的是在晨间播放的电视剧，男女主甜蜜的对视，手牵着手在阳光下你一句我一句的闲聊。说的俗一点，就是看见你的那一刻，我连我们孩子的名字都想好了。

川西拓实一眼就对上了隔壁住户开门后藏在围巾后的不满且怨念的双眼。佐藤景瑚当然也和对方对上了视线，不满地神情早就消失了，现在只是惊讶地手都没从门把手上离开，荷尔蒙和肾上腺激素一同涌来，脱口而出的是那个在脑海中千转百折的名字。

“takumi？！”

搬家公司预定的时间不能改，川西拓实便一大早将行李收拾好，等待前往新的家。他很爱干净，经常搞卫生，东西也不多，几个箱子就解决了。这样搬家公司被冬日的早晨冻得直哆嗦的大兄弟喜笑颜开。

直到那位大兄弟把最后一个纸箱搬进川西拓实的新家后潇洒离去，他都还是没睡醒迷迷糊糊的状态。虽然新家离原先的家挺近的，和之前相比交通没多大改善，不过这个房子的性价比已经很高了，各方面都是他能承受的。终于可以离开之前租的房子，爱干净的人总是因为炸了的水管淹没的房间而苦恼，而且阳台采光很差，衣服总是晒不干。

不过好歹是陪伴自己低谷的“家”，这么吐槽它是不是不太好，不如说日子过得好一点了就搬家，对之前的“家”也太不义气了。川西拓实还在心里做斗争，还有一部分原因是天气太冷了不想动，所以他就保持着杵在门口的样子和他隔壁的邻居对上了双眼。

“takumi？！”

是那个有点陌生，却时常在川西拓实的梦里出现的声音。慵懒的语气，有些黏在一起的音节，最后上扬的尾调，和那天，还有那天一样，和梦中的一样。

他以为再也听不到了。

极力压抑自己激动的心情，要是被对方看出来那就太尴尬了。可是人在激动的时候泪腺总是不听使唤，他投降了，对着眼前的人吸了吸鼻子。可能是自己皱起鼻子的样子太好笑了，对方惊讶的眼神中瞬间透露出笑意，眉眼弯弯的和当时调侃自己的表情一模一样。

川西拓实尴尬地低下头。还是被看出来了吗…太明显了啊，哪有人看到只是见过几面的人而激动到流泪的。太尴尬了，想逃。可是脚和腿又像是钉在了地面，无法逃离，无处可逃。他像个做错事的小孩，自暴自弃地接受审判，反正也没少被调侃。

与料想的不一样，他低着头看见佐藤景瑚穿着拖鞋走近，下一秒，厚实的围巾在他脖子上绕了又绕，最后对方伸过手圈住自己，把挂在背后的围巾打了个结。

“你穿好少，难怪看上去这么冷。”

他离自己很近，下巴蹭过自己的头发。这是什么少女漫画情节。吐槽归吐槽，川西拓实还是感受到了悸动，仿佛心脏被揪住，他快到窒息了。还好脸被藏在围巾之中，否则顶着这副因为害羞而红透的脸，真不知道该怎么面对他。他小声地道了谢，仍然是低着头只敢看对方的腿。围上围巾身体确实暖和了许多，不过川西拓实终于是意识到自己围着的是心上人的围巾，围巾上残留的味道灌进了他的鼻子。没有理发店染发剂的味道，没有医院消毒水刺鼻的味道，没有香水的味道，只有令人舒适的，只属于佐藤景瑚的味道。

噗通，噗通，噗通…喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，好喜欢啊，每听到一次热烈的心跳声，这份喜欢的心情就膨胀了半分，快要溢出来了，快要控制不不住了…川西拓实受不住自己乱成一团的心跳，憋了半天话也没说出个字，只好仓皇逃跑，飞奔进自己的房间，生怕对方进门似的，锁门的速度极快。

脱力地靠在门背后，川西拓实顺着门板滑了下来，蹲在地上喘着气。他懊恼极了，刚才自己完全就像是极力拒绝和对方说话的样子，会不会被他误解。他用手抚上围巾，打算把它“封印”…不是，把它洗干净再还给对方。之前还和别人吐槽过这种少女漫画的行为，主角双方还能乐在其中，也太奇怪了。现在发生在自己身上，本人立刻双标了起来——这真是太犯规了，好撩啊。

沉浸在刚才的害羞之中，川西拓实连敲门的声音都是对方一边喊着再不出声就要打110，一边“砸”门， 他才反应过来。

他立刻应了一声，表明自己没事，手却紧张地攥着门把手，犹豫要不要给对方开门，手心甚至都出了一层薄薄的汗。川西拓实在等待，等待自己平静下来。可是佐藤景瑚倒是轻松地隔着门问。

“待会儿一起去吃个午饭吧？”

LINE新增一位好友。

佐藤景瑚立刻给川西拓实备注，置顶，发消息一条龙服务，指尖运用得行云流水。他给川西拓实备注的是名字加一个草莓的emoji，他早就觉得川西拓实像一颗可爱的草莓，初尝是有点酸的，却抵挡不了越品越甜。他们吃完午饭还顺路去了甜品店，看样子川西拓实本人也是很喜欢草莓的样子，买了草莓蛋糕不说，连甜甜圈都要草莓味的。啊，说起来之前的草莓味软糖他也很喜欢呢。不过当事人说和草莓比起来，汉堡才是他心中无可撼动的一位。

川西拓实回复了他的消息，是一个很可爱的表情包。人物的衣服上还写着takkun，仿佛是为川西拓实量身定做的，连角色的形象都有几分相似。

走在路上很难看清旁边的人手机里有什么，当然偷窥别人的隐私肯定是不对的，只是他非常想知道对方给自己备注了什么。可惜川西拓实埋在围巾下的脸被遮得严严实实的，他不好判断对方现在心情如何，更不敢像之前那样逗他。刚才在门口看到一身凉气的川西拓实，他想也没想就把自己的围巾给对方围上了。现在看着对方围着自己的围巾总有那么点害羞和莫名其妙的满足。

只是川西拓实好像很为难的样子，虽然低着头，下意识地咬着下嘴唇的动作还是被佐藤景瑚看见了。加上川西拓实局促的喘息声和逃跑的身影，他不由得涌起一股失落，之前他还会愤怒地反驳自己，现在是感觉到了川西拓实在逃避，在躲着自己，在…还是说…他是不是其实是讨厌我的。想到这的时候，佐藤景瑚看着LINE的聊天界面眼色沉了许多。这段路上两个人都安静得很，没有一个人说话。

走进小区门口，沉默，走进单元门口，沉默，走进电梯的那瞬间佐藤景瑚终于收到一条消息。

“待会儿有空吗，能帮我理理东西吗。”

电梯门关上了，只有两个人的世界。佐藤景瑚紧紧地攥着手机，不敢正眼看，只敢偷偷地瞄一眼，喜悦涌上心头，原来他没讨厌自己，这就放心了…之前逗他的时候没觉得什么，只觉得这个男生长得可爱，被激怒后的样子可爱到可以下三碗饭。直到早上再一次见到川西拓实，他才有了实感。那是什么，是名为喜欢的悸动吧。要是什么都没感觉，他还能心平气和地和川西拓实聊天或者继续逗他，一旦意识到自己是陷进名为川西拓实的蜜罐里，他就不知道该怎么和他说话，像之前那样的肢体接触会不会给对方带来困扰。

喜欢好卑微，真的好卑微啊。会因为一份小小的欢喜就雀跃不已，也会因为过分在意对方而因一点点小事担心和焦虑。

虽然刚才被拒之门外有点伤心，但是现在能够被本人邀请进门，什么烦心事都烟消云散了，算是关系又进一步的体现吧。佐藤景瑚带着有点僵硬和拘谨的步伐，走上了玄关。玄关一周都堆着还没来得及打开和整理的纸箱子。不过似乎是房东之前已经打扰过房间，非常干净，只要把东西摆好就行。

“为啥搬家呀，是之前的工作…出了什么事吗？”

川西拓实摇了摇头蹲下，将纸箱子打开，边整理边回答，“之前住的地方设施有点差，最近手头还挺充裕，就想换个地方住…”

佐藤景瑚还站在那不知道自己能干啥，只好看着蹲在地上的川西拓实。川西拓实说着说着就顿住了，抬起头，面带笑意:“没想到这么巧呢，佐藤君。”

好见外啊，佐藤景瑚瘪起了嘴，有些不满，异常委屈。虽说他们只是见过几次面的关系，可是他都拓实长拓实短叫了好久了，结果对方一点也不领情，或者说完全没get到自己的点，像一瓢凉水浇在头顶，身心拔凉拔凉。

“太见外了吧…也可以叫我名字的…”

佐藤景瑚想了想还是有话直说了，憋在心里总会难受的，不如现在就说，把自己想说的都说了…吧？不行，不敢，还是认怂了，自己现在还不敢告白。

佐藤景瑚内心纠结半天，眼前的川西拓实倒是没什么变化，听后呆呆地蹲在那里，接着像是好笑似的扯起嘴角，不过声音也不是很稳。佐藤景瑚没怎么听进去他说了什么，大概意思就是刚认识，还是叫年上的人名字也不太好吧之类的措辞。

为了逃避回答，佐藤景瑚也不接着这个话题往下讲了，也在玄关处蹲下身，“我们先理东西吧。”

“…嗯，谢谢你。”

川西拓实理东西还是有一手的，再加上东西本身也不是很多，很快就理干净了。佐藤景瑚也就是帮忙递了递东西，轻松极了，甚至觉得自己完全没有帮忙的必要。

川西拓实还在卫生间做最后的清洁，让佐藤景瑚在沙发上坐坐，休息一下也行，随便看看也行。佐藤景瑚也就顺从地坐在沙发上看对面卫生间里的川西拓实卷着袖子擦洗手台。只不过是盯着对方的背影一动一动的模样，就好生欢喜。

可能是对方察觉到自己的眼神，突然一个转头就看到佐藤景瑚忍不住嘴角上扬的嘴角，笑起来很好看的眉眼，几秒钟耳朵就红了，只好尴尬地把头转回去继续手上的活儿。当然，佐藤景瑚自己也在川西拓实看到自己盯着看的时候红了脸，下意识就把头也扭向别处。

这一扭倒是让他注意到放在客厅桌上的相框。那是一群棒球少年的模样。佐藤景瑚搜寻了一下，找到了那个比现在的川西拓实黑了不少，面部轮廓却完全没有变的少年拓实。头发被棒球帽子遮住了，只留下黑色的鬓角，却完全不影响少年笑得灿烂的好看的面容。

知道了高中时期川西拓实是打棒球的这件事不算让佐藤景瑚震惊，真正让他惊讶的还是他看到棒球少年们拍照的背景是他熟悉的高中——樱砂高校。

他和自己是一个高中的吗？还是说只是去樱砂高比赛…佐藤景瑚那颗激动的心在膨胀，热血一下子冲上了头。他看到这张照片有另一份疑惑在心底发芽，他很想确认，他必须确认，他把卫生间的川西拓实喊了过来。

“takumi高中读的是樱砂高？”

“对呀。怎么了？”

“没…就问问。我也是樱砂高的…”

“哎？”

他呆住了，不如说他慌张了。他曾以为理发店的相遇是上天给的奇迹。他以为只有短短三天，没想到他们的邂逅早早就开始了。

那是樱花绽放的季节。他想起了高中开学时在停车棚的一幕。

佐藤景瑚作为新生开学的工作人员之一，要提前到校。他一路骑着自行车，经过学校路边的“樱花长廊”。粉色，眼前全是粉色，风吹过时，花瓣起舞，不论在地面的还是在空中的花瓣都会像孩子一样缠着你，对你笑。

在校门口停下，推车进去之前，他抖了抖身子，可以赶走好几片儿花瓣。他来得早，现在校园里人不多，只有零星少数穿着新生制服的学生胆战惊心得走近校门。他自然是打算先把自行车停好，便推着车走近停车棚。

令他意外的，停车棚不远处有一个背影。一头黑发配上笔挺的新生制服的男孩子，虽然已经停好了车，却站在那划着手机。应该是在查地图吧，佐藤想归想，推着自行车准备选个好地址放好，锁上。当他搞完一系列操作后，抬头看那个新生，他还在低着头看手机，似乎还很苦难，使劲地咬着自己的下嘴唇。

好少年佐藤景瑚自然是打算助人为乐的，好歹也是学生会长的朋友，帮他就是给朋友减轻负担了。他慢慢走近男孩，当然对方完全没有发现自己。走近才发现，男生比自己矮了半个头，他视线往下看一点点就能看到对方的头顶，并且发现他头顶上还沾了一片樱花瓣儿。

“噗嗤…”

不知道为什么戳到了佐藤景瑚的笑点。

也许是笑得太大声了，男孩子警惕地抬起头，因为身高原因，男生不得不抬高视线，皱起眉头看向声音的主人。佐藤景瑚背着光，看不清男生的表情，只听见对方倒吸一口气，不和他说话。

佐藤景瑚凑近看了一眼亮着的屏幕，手机上男生输入的位置他在熟悉不过了，学校的礼堂。他见人不说话，自顾自地手指着方向，“礼堂的话，从一条路向前走，第一个路口右转就可以啦。”

男生听完，仍然缄口不言，倒是向他鞠了一躬，佐藤景瑚还没反应过来，那人已经撒开腿跑了起来。黑色发丝在佐藤眼前飘过。

“等等！学弟，你头上有花瓣！”

佐藤景瑚吃惊地看着人跑远了，出于老好人性格他还是想提醒一下，便大声地喊了起来。对方不知道是故意的还是真的没听到，跑得更快了。黑发一颤一颤，花瓣随着跑步的上下摆动，离开了男生的头顶，飘落了下来。

男生很快不见了，只留下樱花花瓣缓缓飘到了地面上。

“好怀念啊，好久没打棒球了。那个时候头都快光秃秃的了呢。”

川西拓实捧起相框瞧了起来。

“我觉得…还是粉发适合你，像樱花。”

在川西拓实听来应该是句没头没尾且莫名其妙的夸奖，但是佐藤景瑚认为这句话必须现在立刻，在这个点说出来，不然也许以后就再也没机会了。

“你觉得好看吗？”

“嗯。当然打棒球的样子也很帅啦。”

川西拓实腼腆一笑，仍旧不知道对付直球的最佳方法是什么。他一脚跨上沙发，跪坐下来，把头凑佐藤景瑚的身边。

“看你这么喜欢，勉为其难地给你摸一摸。”

佐藤景瑚看向身侧的粉色发旋，心里欢喜得很，怎么会有这么可爱的人。他也学着川西拓实跪在沙发上，伸出手盖在粉色的头发上。他没发看到川西拓实的表情，但是可以感受到川西拓实微微颤抖的身体，温柔地揉了揉干爽顺滑的头发，他能微微听见对方扯起嘴角时发出的笑声。

不经大脑思考地，猝不及防地，佐藤景瑚做了他一秒内在脑海里想的东西。他讲川西拓实整个人向自己的怀里拉，川西拓实就猝不及防地跌进佐藤景瑚的怀抱里。川西拓实在没想到会有这么一出，以一个挺奇怪的姿势在佐藤景瑚怀里。只能看到一双红透的耳朵藏在粉发之下。圈着川西拓实的手紧了紧，有些不愿意放开。怀里的人一颤，接着发出了声音。

“你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

“我呢？”

“也喜欢。”

川西拓实伸起双手回抱住他，佐藤景瑚能明显感受到怀里的人没有了刚才的颤抖，反而是把头抵在佐藤景瑚的胸前，用尽可能大的声音说。

“我也是，景瑚君。”

END

后记

小情侣确认关系后一起合租。川西拓实因为省下了一半的房租，心情大好，请佐藤景瑚吃了半个月的汉堡。当事人事后表示，就非常后悔。


End file.
